Songs of the Heart
by GreySide58
Summary: 100 word drabbles or so. some may be longer. based on songs or part of songs. Stories will be based around the brothers, Sam and Dean. Come on in and enjoy, please review. :
1. Walk Like A Man

**A/N:** This was just an idea that came to mind I hope you like it. Stories will be their own thing, won't always follow in an order.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Supernatural. Song belongs to Tim McGraw

_The sins of the father are the sins of the son  
You can't undo what has been done  
You'll have to retrace his footsteps  
Through the sand  
And pray you find the love of a girl  
And take her by the hand  
And walk on  
Walk like a man_

He didn't want to, but he had to. It was him or his brother and he sure as heck wasn't going to live without his brother. So as much as he hated it, hated that he'd have to leave sooner than later, he went. He made the same deal his father had made not so long ago, the deal for him. It made sense to him, he was going to be dead anyways, so why not. He was going to miss one thing though, a woman, like his brother had had. Someone to love him for him, strings and all.


	2. When I Close My Eyes

**Disclaimer: **song belongs to Kenny Chesney, show to Eric Kripke and the WB

_When I close my eyes  
You're all I see  
In the dark of night  
You're in my dreams  
Throughout the day  
You're easy to find  
You're always there  
When I close my eyes_

Sam nodded off as he and Dean drove down the stretch of road. As he did an angel's face showed itself. No fire, no blood, just the beautiful blond. She brought a loving hand over his face.

"Sam, don't be sad."

"Jess, I love you. It's my fault you're dead." He wanted to reach out and hold her, to never let go.

"Sam, it's not your fault, it'll never be your fault. I'm fine." She said, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Still." He said, tears were stinging his eyes.

"Shh, just sleep, Sam." She grazed his cheek with a kiss. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw the road and passing scenery.

"Mornin' Sleepin' Beauty." Dean quipped as he turned the dial on the volume up a bit. Sam just rolled his eyes and stretched. He looked out at the passing corn of the Iowa stretch and for a second he was sure he saw Jessica smiling at him, but as soon as he saw her she was gone. She was always there, especially when he closed his eyes.


	3. Boy Behind BlueGreen Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Song belongs to The Who

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies_

Dean walked into the bar; he was working a job and looking for information.

"Hey, I wanted some information about the killing that occurred the other week." Dean told the bartender as he sat down at the counter.

"Why you wanna know 'bout that?" the bartender said eyeing him.

"Names Marcus Kental, I'm doin' a paper for a class, paper's 'bout killings of different generations." Dean lied.

"Why this one?" it was obvious the guy didn't like him.

"It's newer and not well known, makes it more interesting and unique."

"Well, got nothin' to tell you kid." He said, wiping down the counter.

"You sure?"

"Positive, now if there's anything else…"

"Guess not, later." He got out of there, no reason to hang around. He went back to his room.

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

He slept that night, his dreams filled with images of him, his brother, and father. It was only him and his Dad, Sammy forever gone. Sometimes he saw himself shooting his brother because he had something in him, he woke up in cold sweats each time. He never wanted to see his brother dead.

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you!_

He sat in the cell, all by himself. The walls seemed to spin, but he didn't care. He'd drunk himself stupid and found himself caught in cuffs.

"Sleep it off, man." The officer had told him when he'd first come in. The officer didn't understand, no one did.

"Just had to go off to college, didn't ya, Sammy." He said to no one in particular. A surge of anger suddenly coursed through him and he threw a punch at the wall.

"Watch it in there." An officer who was outside his cell told him sternly. He sat down on his cot, cradling his hand. He was alone in the town, he'd split up with their dad back in some town in Utah.


	4. When You're Gone

**Diclaimer: Song belongs to Avril Lavigne and show to Eric Kripke and the WB**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Sam slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light that was coming through the window. When he looked over at Dean's bed and saw it empty and made he thought nothing of it. He sat up and walked over to the weapons that they'd brought in the night before. Dean wasn't here in the room now, he knew that much. 'Must be getting breakfast.' Sam thought to himself as he started up the coffee maker that was in the room. It was then that he noticed the note.

_**Sammy, **_

_**I really didn't want to wake you; you need the sleep. Hopefully now you'll get it on a more regular basis. I'm gone, bro. No dogs came after me; I went on my own. Don't feel bad; I'll be as fine as I can be down under. Now, I'm sure you're crying about something, I sure as heck hope it's not me, because I'm not worth it. I love you, Sam. Yes, I said it, now shut up and read. Everything's yours, so do with it what you like, just take care of my baby. I know you know how; so don't play dumb when it comes to her hood. Take care, Sammy. Live life how you want, I won't be ordering you around anymore.**_

_**Dean**_

Sam wiped the tears that had started falling. How could he have forgotten? He thought about what they'd done on Dean's last day, driven, fought a creature and then Dean had patched up a cut he'd acquired in the fight. There'd been no mention of what the day was. To be honest Sam had let it slip his mind, mostly because Dean had acted like it was any other day, but of course that was Dean.

"Gosh Darnit, Dean! Why didn't you say something?! We would've actually done something, something worth it." He yelled into the room as he slipped down into the room's chair. His brother was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. "I miss you, Dean." He whispered.


	5. Listen to Your Heart

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing. Song belongs to D.H.T.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

So he was going to die and there was no stopping it, no matter what she allowed Sam to believe. Part of him had held on to the hope that Sam would find a way out of the deal for him. Ruby had crushed all that hope. It killed him too because he was breaking a promise he'd made to his brother the night he carried him out of their burning house, the night their mom died.

_**Dean ran out of the house, a small bundle in his arms. He could hear little Sammy's cries as tears fell down his own face.**_

_**"Don't cry, Sammy. Daddy's coming and I promise I'll never leave you." He said holding tight to his brother's tiny body, afraid to let go. He would never let anything happen to his baby brother.**_

He swallowed hard as he walked from the parking lot back to the motel room. He had to keep his brother the brother he knew. Although he knew Sam was going to have to fight the oncoming war, there was no way he wanted his brother to be like him. Sam was the one who actually cared about the people, yeah he might let his emotions get in the way once and a while, but sometimes it worked on his behalf. Dean didn't want Sam to lose that sensitivity. He wanted his brother to be strong enough to fight, but also be able to care. Before he left this world he had to be sure to do all he could to make sure Sam stayed Sam. He had to do it before the told him goodbye.


	6. Hero

A/N: I just heard this song and I had to do it for Sammy. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: song belongs to Mariah Carey, show to CW

_It's a long road when you face the world alone; _

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. _

_You can find love if you search within your self _

_and the emptiness you felt will disappear._

_So, when you feel like hope is gone _

_look inside you and be strong _

_and you'll finally see the truth _

_that a hero lies in you._

Dean lay unbreathing on the floor of the hotel room, his heart refusing to beat. Sam sat next to the unmoving body, tears falling down his face. His arms refused to lift as they had just endured several minutes of beating the young man's chest, trying hard to gain a heartbeat. No heartbeat came and no breath escaped the man's lips. Dean Winchester was dead and was not coming back

"Gosh Darnit, Dean. What am I supposed to do? I can't fight alone; I need you. Don't you understand that, I need you!" he was yelling at Dean's corpse as the tears still fell. He didn't want to go on, not when the man he had looked up to since he was old enough to comprehend things was gone.

The cell inside his pocket started to ring, but he ignored it. He wanted to ignore the world, ignore what they'd been doing, and just ignore everything. The only thing he didn't want to ignore though was the fact that he'd failed his brother. He'd failed in find a way to save him. It was his fault that his brother was dead and he would deny anyone who told him otherwise.

Months later after moving from motel to motel, his mind in a sort of haze, he received an urgent call. It was from Bobby. He was in trouble and he needed someone he trusted to help him. Sam knew he couldn't deny the man who had done so much for him; help, so he headed out. Before he knew it he and Bobby had defeated the band of demons together, although when Sam looked back he realized it had been him. Bobby had been knocked unconscious soon after him getting there. As he'd stood there, shot gun in hand, he said the words that become second nature to him, while he shot continual salt pellets at the demons. Soon enough they were all gone. He'd done it on his own, Dean hadn't had his back and neither did Bobby. It was going to be tough, but he knew he would make it because he was strong. He hadn't been a Winchester and learned nothing. No he had learned everything, it was all there, it just wasn't until now that he knew he could use it all at once. He was going to survive and he was going to fight the oncoming war.


End file.
